Tomorrow
by Mighty ANT
Summary: Fifty themes, one sentence each, spanning both movies. Various pairings -Oneshot-


**Tomorrow **

_Fifty words..._

_And one meaning. _

_~Fifty themes, one sentence each, spanning both movies. Various pairings~_

_Dedicated to Steve Jobs, an amazing visionary and founder of PIXAR and Apple- May he rest in peace: 1955-2011_

* * *

**Music**- Sarge more than hated his neighbor's so-called music—he abhorred it, but that didn't stop the Jeep from blasting reveille at an even louder decibel.

**Award- **The rookie racecar had never felt more pride than when he accepted the trophy bearing his mentor's name at the winner's circle.

**Love- **Every time Lightning told her those three little words, whether it be out of habit or for a direct reason, Sally would always feel her engine skip a cycle.

**Amateur- **Finn didn't bother reprimanding the younger Jaguar whenever she made a mistake—from monumental to insignificant, there was hardly more than a slight warning; she was just a rookie, he would always remind himself.

**Film- **The spy movie from the night before _could_ have been believable, Holley supposed, if they hadn't added all of those ridiculous gadgets and combat moves.

**Children- **The prospect of having children one of day wasn't a foreign concept to Lightning McQueen and his wife, but the stockcar would abruptly faint each and every time the topic was brought up.

**Greek- **Mater liked to think that he understood the world well—he wasn't street smart like most, but he could make his way around—though his new spy friends' phrases and slang were so alien to him they might as well have been speaking another language.

**Pollution- **Radiator Springs was free of it—only encompassed by rolling fields of cacti, tumbleweed, and dirt, lit by an almost-always clear blue sky.

**Replace- **It all had begun simply—the spy cars had left in Siddeley, gone on a mission overseas for three days, and returned with a different jet; Mater and the other residents didn't question it, but it was clear as to what had occurred by the despondent looks both British cars sported in the weeks that followed.

**Sunset- **The young Jaguar didn't care where she was—whether it be Porto Corsa, the Eiffel Tower, or the cliff at the Wheel Well overlooking Radiator Springs—as long as her partner was by her side, enjoying the panorama with her, Holley was content.

**Enemies- **Finn had several, and was reminded of it every time he went…._anywhere_.

**Temptation- **The desire to accept the invitation to the Grand Prix was almost overwhelming—the lights, sounds, and ability to travel the world were almost impossible to pass up—but the loyalty McQueen felt to his friends bested his selfish tendencies.

**Respect- **No one questioned the stock car when he entered the Doc Hudson Racing Museum, a mere two days after its grand opening, remaining for hours as he paid his final respects to the old Hornet.

**Knowledge- **At that moment, Grem and Acer exchanging an anxious glance from their position on the floor of the London pub, several local denizens surrounding them forebodingly, they now knew to _never _get in between the British and their beer.

**Peace**- Not one for combat, or any sort of confrontation or violence really, Fillmore hid behind Sarge—a feat in itself—as the smaller Jeep confronted the group of dangerous Lemons, surrounded by various British military vehicles.

**Rebirth- **Mater was starting to get a hang of this spy stuff, however slowly.

**Confusion- **Francesco Bernoulli—world renowned Formula One racer, ostentatious flirt, and all-around confident car—had never felt as confused as he did now…flying cars and rocket-propelled tow trucks would usually do that to a guy.

**Nature's Fury-** The storm was relentless, wind and rain blowing harshly, the air frigid, and there'd been talk of a hurricane; but Sally was perfectly content to sit in the shelter with her beau, sharing each other's warmth.

**Slow Down- **A lesson learned, is a lesson earned, and Lightning would never forget the little things that changed his life for the better.

**Dangerous Territory- **One was never to mention Finn's past—you wouldn't hear about it, you couldn't speak of it, and you most certainly didn't ask Siddeley about it, although the last rule was never really listened to.

**Flirt- **Holley detested using her 'feminine wiles' to seduce guards and criminals, feeling extremely degraded while doing so, but it got the job done, she supposed it was worth it.

**Time- **The Aston Martin would never look at clocks the same way again.

**Accidents-**Even after years of knowing each other, Holley had yet to fully apologize to Tomber for tazing him the first time they met in the Parisian bazaar.

**Sport- **At times, Finn takes paintball a bit _too_ seriously.

**Introducing-**"McMissile, meet McQueen…"

**Death- **To Finn McMissile, it was a familiar feeling—the loss of a colleague, a comrade, or loved one—but perhaps the most painful was the sudden passing of his young partner.

**Obsession-** Luigi and Ferraris said it all.

**Rivalry- **A little tractor tipping competition never goes as planned, especially when it concerns Mater and Lightning McQueen.

**Age- **With the final lemon vanquished, the old Aston Martin left panting from exertion, (the American spy behind him watching in muted awe) Finn couldn't help but remember a time when defeating those cars would've left him antsy for more, held high on his tires as if waiting to see what the world would throw at him next, although he would have to accept the truth sooner or later— he was getting old.

**Instincts- **Shrouded in the darkness of the oil rig's cavernous cargo hold, Leland Turbo took slow steady breaths to calm his usually rampart nerves, iris colored eyes flickering nonstop as he surveyed the room time and time again, anxiety growing with every passing moment as he mentally looked over the list of cars he could call for assistance—there weren't many, he noticed witheringly, but a feeling in his tank told him to contact the slightly older Aston Martin; perhaps Finn could help finish what he'd started…the Jaguar could only hope.

**Tea**- It was Holley's bread and butter, the tow truck duly noted—while most would drink coffee, straight and black, the Jaguar would serve herself a cup of tea, two sugars and a small dollop of cream— one teaspoon to be specific—each serving exact and precise, just like her.

**Language- **The curse was past the Jaguar's lips before she could stop it, and as she blushed intensely under her paint, the Aston Martin at her side only smirking impishly, "language, Miss Shiftwell."

**Shrimp- **Guido was used to the name calling, although over the years the insults had failed to astound him—they all consisted of outright offenses concerning his size; the forklift was wholly unimpressed.

**Divide- **There would always be a certain distance between the two friends—the simple fact that one was an extremely famous racecar, and the other a simple-minded, rusted tow truck could not be remedied no matter what took place.

**Failure- **Throughout the years, Finn had been ordered to kill so many world leaders and dignitaries that he'd almost lost count—he'd been commanded to assassinate countless presidents, around five in a row if he remembered correctly, and the British prime minister six times— his higher-ups apparently believed that if the rulers were gone, then the world would look to their direct government for guidance instead; and so, in retaliation, every single time he was sent out, the Aston Martin would purposely fail his mission, sparing the life of yet another innocent car. (Reference to 'As it Seems'-AU)

**Purple- **The Aston Martin had never been particularly fond of the color, deeming it to noticeable and attention-grabbing **–** however, his mind had instantly been changed upon first laying eyes on the younger Jaguar.

**Silence- **Red had long grown used to the silence he was cursed with.

**Nightmare- **Sometimes Holley would awake in cold sweat, thinking she was still in the clock tower, about to be crushed by Big Bentley's enormous gears.

**Water- **As the ocean's depths concealed the spy car from view, Finn could only smirk proudly as the decoy tires floated up to the surface, despite the frigid water around him, the scratches on his paint, and the heaviness in his boiler from the loss of his comrade.

**Paranoia- **Leland Turbo had been known for one thing above all others—even more than his skills in the field, astonishing detective work, and quick wits—his outrageous paranoia.

**Years- **Centuries could pass, and Flo and Ramone would still have each other, their home, and the hope for their tiny town.

**Accent-** At times, Lightning had to wonder why all of the tow truck's new friends had accents.

**Loyalty- **Finn felt loyalty to his country, to his people, but most importantly and above all, to his comrades.

**Familiar-** In the face of death, all Americans (even highly trained CIA agents) make 'yo momma' jokes.

**Tout de Suite- **Siddeley actually did have sweets on board, but the Aston Martin was one to hoard them all for himself—despite his aloof exterior, he had a bit of an incurable sweet tooth.

**Small-** It was a simple gesture, as Mater had only set up a small secluded dinner table in front of the Wheel Well, no tourists around to interrupt, with a small daisy set delicately in a vase on top of the white tablecloth—the tow truck in question scuffed a tire into the dirt in embarrassment as Holley gave him a small peck on the cheek, whispering her thanks.

**Too Far**- Finn knew that his agency was corrupt—or at least th_e_ specific borough he worked for was— sending agents as assassins would seem wrong to most cars, but the Aston Martin had followed orders like a good agent for nearly two decades, never questioning or disregarding his superiors' commands like a mindless soldier, but this all changed once he was sent to kill a racecar—Lightning McQueen- finally realizing that they had gone too far, and he refused…Finn McMissile was never seen again, after that. ('As it Seems')

**Stars**- No matter where they journeyed, the stars always looked the same.

**Touch- **Holley felt something brush against her tire, almost shyly, glancing back to meet her beau's timid gaze and smiled invitingly, the tow truck grinning bashfully as he swiftly drove to her side, their fenders touching as the fireworks above them lit the night sky, reflecting off of the Jaguar's paint.

**Sunrise- **Not many would be surprised to learn that Finn would usually wake before the crack of dawn to watch the sunrise—most would hardly bat an eyelid—but the Aston Martin found a certain sort of peace to it, especially if it was viewed on the ledge overlooking Radiator Springs as the sun rose high above the mountains, casting a warm glow over the county—the promise of a new beginning.

* * *

**Credit for the spy movie, and Lightning-declining-Grand-Prix ideas go to Eldunari Liduen, and I received permission to use the idea of Siddeley...y'know, dying, from ruthc93. **

**As for the 'tout de suite', in the second movie when the cars are all inside Siddeley, Finn tells him to head to Paris 'tout suite' (which is like saying quickly, or immediatly) and Mater- who of course misunderstands- says "oh yeah, and two of those sweets for me to, Sid!" And so, that little drabble was born. **

**And the 'Peace' one, well I just realized-from watching several clips on youtube- that you don't see Fillmore AT ALL during the little fighting scene between the Radiator Springs cars and the lemons**

**If you have any questions concerning the drabbles, just ask! **


End file.
